Erasable and programmable non-volatile memory devices (hereinafter referred to as “flash memory devices”) are a popular form of information storage devices. As compared to a traditional magnetic disk, the relatively low cost and low power consumption associated with flash memory devices make such devices the preferred storage media for a wide variety of applications, including multimedia cards, compact flash cards or a smart media cards. Flash memory devices also find application in personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and other mobile electronics.
In the peripheral device extension of a personal computer (PC), universal serial bus (USB) protocols have been utilized for readily achieving high data transfer rate at an economical price. Through the USB protocol, real-time transfer of voice, sound, and compressed video data can be realized. The USB protocol further provides functionality such as self-identification of computer peripheral devices and auto-mapping of drivers. By means of the USB protocol, data storage apparatus, for example PDAs, interface with PCs.
A conventional memory device having a USB interface connector card includes a plug-type connector, as shown in FIG. 1. The plug-type connector includes pins for a power supply signal, data signals D+ and D−, and ground signals. Memory devices having such a plug-type interface connector can be conveniently connected to a computer. However, when a memory device having such a plug-type interface connector is connected to portable apparatuses such as a PDA or a digital camera, a special port and an additional socket are required because such apparatuses commonly include a card-type interface connector.